Step In Time
by GemEncrustedEarth
Summary: This is on the weird end of the spectrum and was written after quite literally inhaling freeze pops. I pardon any of you if you think I'm insane. I feel bad for Squall at the end of this.


Gem: Totally and utterly blamed on the fact that 'Step in Time' makes me want to dance. My roomie is also writing a fic but in a different genre. We both really need to quite watching Mary Poppins while sucking down as many Freeze pops as possible. Some lyrics were changed to help this fic make sense. That said, I don't own the fic, just the idea. Enjoy!

* * *

It was the night before the Garden Festival and there was a quiet sort of excitement. Well until a few people decided to liven things up a little.

"Step in time, step in time. Come on, mateys, step in time!" yelled Selphie as she came into the lobby. She had gotten Irvine and Zell in on her totally random plan to get as many people as possible dancing.

"Step in time. Step in time, step in time. Step in time, step in time. Never need a reason, never need a rhyme. Step in time, you step in time!" Irvine and Zell joined her in her yelling. Besides, this should loosen up even the instructors .

"Kick your knees up!" she yelled above everyone.

"Kick your knees up, step in time. Kick your knees up, step in time. Never need a reason, never need a rhyme. Kick your knees up, step in time!" Irvine and Zell sang as they encouraged the younger students to join in.

"Round the Garden!" Selphie made a wide gesture and started running in a clockwise direction on the first level.

"Round the Garden, step in time. Round the Garden, step in time. Never need a reason, never need a rhyme. Round the Garden, step in time," sang the people who had now joined the three of them. Irvine took a moment to look back and laughed really hard at all the people following them.

"Flap like a birdie!" were Selphie's next instructions as she waved her hands like a bird.

"Flap like a birdie, step in time. Flap like a birdie, step in time. Never need a reason, never need a rhyme. Flap like a birdie, in time!" Everyone following began to flap like a bird and all three of them had to hold in their laughter.

"Up on the railing!" She hopped on a railing and everyone followed.

"Up on the railing, step in time. Up on the railing, step in time. Never need a reason, never need a rhyme. Up on the railing, step in time!" The younger SeeD were jumping on and off the available railings while Selphie was grinning.

"Over the rooftops!" Selphie led the group up the staircase and then back down. They certainly couldn't get onto the roof.

"Over the rooftops, step in time! Over the rooftops, step in time. Never need a reason, never need a rhyme... step in time! Over the rooftops! Over the rooftops!"

"Link your elbows!"

"Link your elbows, step in time. Link your elbows, step in time. Link your elbows. Link your elbows. Link your elbows!"

Everyone linked elbows best they could and went in circles. Irvine had to laugh when he caught the look on some of the instructors' faces. They apparently thought the entire school had gone nuts.

"Step in time, step in time. Step in time, step in time. Never need a reason, never need a rhyme. Step in time, you step in time!"

Irvine grabbed Selphie and twirled her around. Both were having a hard time staying up because both wanted to laugh so badly. They caught the look on the instructors' faces.

"Look, they think all of Garden has lost its marbles," Selphie whispered to Irvine.

"Xu! Step in time!" Zell yelled as he grabbed her. Other SeeDs took the chance to twirl her around. Xu was grinning when Selphie finally got the chance to look. Everyone who was capable grabbed someone. Zell laughed when he realized someone had grabbed Cid and Edea.

"We're being attacked by Hottentots. Cheeky devils! Give them the what for!" yelled Irvine. Apparently someone knew that was the code word for setting off some fireworks because soon the sky was full of them.

"Ah! They're at it again!" yelled Ellone as she walked into the entire mess Selphie had created. Frankly, Selphie's enthusiasm didn't surprise her at all.

"Ah! They're at it again, step in time. Ah! They're at it again, step in time. Ah! They're at it again, step in time." The SeeDs started chasing Ellone and she ran away trying not to laugh.

"Ow!" Quistis exclaimed as her foot got accidentally stepped on. She was returning from a mission and got grabbed as she headed towards her room.

The SeeDs and the cadets all took her yell as their cue. "Ow, step in time. Ow, step in time. Never need a reason, never need a rhyme. Ow, step in time!"

"Win this war!" someone else yelled as Rinoa walked into the lobby.

"Win this war, step in time. Win this war, step in time. Win this war! Win this war!" everyone sang together. Rinoa started dancing with some of the other SeeDs and got them to leave with her.

"It's the Commander!" Quistis exclaimed as Irvine danced her past Squall. Quistis stifled a laugh as she realized his eyes were popping.

"It's the Commander, step in time. It's the Commander, step in time," sang the group in the lobby area.

"What's all this?" Squall asked as he tried to get through the dancing residents of Balamb Garden.

"What's all this? What's all this? What's all this?" the residents sang at him.

Squall knew he needed to find the cause of this and he was sure she wasn't close to the front.

"Link your elbows, step in time. Kick your knees up, step in time. Kick your knees up! Kick your knees up! Kick your knees up!" everyone sang the last line and then started to walk out the gates. After all, they had done enough to deserve some time off.

As the group left they all started greeting Squall. Two suspicious people tried to walk past him but he grabbed them by the collar. Squall shook his head when he realized who he had grabbed. He figured somehow this was Selphie's entire fault and dragged her and Zell back to where Quistis had grabbed Irvine.

"You both need to loosen up at some point," Selphie told them as she wiggled out of Squall's hold and promptly left.


End file.
